


Love is a Knife

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: metalhawk, character: sunstreaker, genre: drama, verse: idw, warning: canon- what canon?, warning: spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s March - Rumi! Challenge. Prompt #11. Love comes with a knife, not some shy question, and not with fears for its reputation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Knife

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Spoilers for recent IDW comics series. Spark smut.  
>  **Notes:** Oh, how I love cracked pairings! And I think I might have a new OTP here…

**Title:** Love is a Knife  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Characters:** Sunstreaker/Metalhawk  
 **Summary:** Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s March - Rumi! Challenge. Prompt #11. Love comes with a knife, not some shy question, and not with fears for its reputation!  
 **Warnings:** Spoilers for recent IDW comics series. Spark smut.  
 **Notes:** Oh, how I love cracked pairings! And I think I might have a new OTP here…

 

**Love is a Knife**

 

Sunstreaker’s hand reached out of a dark recess to catch and yank the lithe mech in. He slammed Metalhawk’s back to the wall, and used his greater weight to pin him there.

“Whatever your plans-“

“Cut the crap, Hawk.”

Optics blinked in the dark. “Sunstreaker.” A pause. “This is a fine hello after so long.”

“Can you say hello if you never got a goodbye?”

Metalhawk’s chin dropped, optics dimming. “I had-“

“You left me.” And slag, but that _still_ hurt. Sunstreaker didn’t fall easy. He never had. Was nothing at all like his twin in that respect.

“I-“

“Left. Walked,” he cut off Metalhawk again. “Deserted and abandoned. You said nothing. Gave no hint. Woke up, and you were just _gone_. Not even a fucking note.”

Metalhawk’s optics brightened, and he looked up with a frown. Sunstreaker figured he could grasp the meaning of the foreign word well enough, and held the silent stare.

“Are you going to let me talk?”

“You want to talk now?”

Metalhawk snorted. “Needling for a fight? You should know that is the last thing I will engage in with you now.”

Sunstreaker tipped his helm, face close to Metalhawk’s cheek. “Which did you leave? Me? Or the war?” he asked, voice edging toward a purr, hands slicking down to the narrow waist. He felt the shiver that ran the entire length of Metalhawk’s body.

“The war,” Metalhawk whispered. “I couldn’t… I just couldn’t.” Another shiver, and for the barest moment, he pressed into Sunstreaker before trying to pull back, leaning into the wall. “I can’t do this.”

“Can’t do what?” Sunstreaker let his lips trail down Metalhawk’s face.

“Get involved with you again. Not now. Not with things the way they are.”

Sunstreaker stopped, optics shutting, but he wasn’t giving up that easily. “Yeah. Your poor reputation. What would everyone think if you were caught ‘facing the Autobots’ most notorious frontline psycho?” Metalhawk’s vents made a odd, hitched sound. “Or maybe they’d see mechs that love each other reaching back across the lines that separated them?”

Metalhawk shuddered again. “I forgot how romantic you could be when you want something.”

Sunstreaker grinned, but shook his head. “Politics, not romance. You need an excuse to do what I can feel you want to. I’m giving it to you. On Earth, different factions would make binding contracts of peace through marriage.” He decided not to mention how little choice those people usually had for the sake of making his own point. “If you and I, as different as they all see us now, can find peace, build something good, don’t you think that would be an inspiration?”

“You’ve changed.”

Sunstreaker bit back a snort. “In ways you wouldn’t believe.”

Metalhawk sighed, relaxing and resting his helm against Sunstreaker’s shoulder. “I couldn’t tell you. You’d have asked me to stay with you.”

“Yes.”

“I would have. But it was destroying me. I could feel myself slipping away. It would have destroyed us too.”

“Destroyed us anyways.” Probably not a fair thing to say, but hey, love and war, right?

“Did it?” Metalhawk asked. His face tipped up, optics earnest.

“Dunno. You’re the one saying he can’t do this.”

“Maybe I really do just need convinced?”

Sunstreaker’s lips twitched into a slight grin before he pressed them to Metalhawk’s. He could remember their life before as though ages didn’t separate then from now. The hot, stolen moments of high passion and battle lust. The driving desire. They’d been so much younger then.

Sunstreaker took this kiss slow, re-familiarizing himself with the shape of Metalhawk’s lips. He pressed in, sighing as Metalhawk softened against him, mouth giving, opening. Gentle hands that had once clawed at Sunstreaker’s plating smoothed lightly over the planes and angles. The low hum was achingly familiar, and Sunstreaker couldn’t stop the answering growl.

The touches became more possessive. The kiss deepened, and they moved together in an old, but not forgotten dance there in the dark of the alcove. Metalhawk was sinuous grace. Long, lean legs drawing up one at a time to hook over Sunstreaker’s hips and wind around his waist. Sunstreaker held him tight and close, and reached out, spark rolling a slow throb of energy into Metalhawk’s.

Metalhawk’s entire body jolted in Sunstreaker’s arms, gasp sharp in the silence. He pulsed back in the next moment, energy and power lighting up Sunstreaker’s sensornet. They volleyed the pleasure between them, charge building, the soft sounds gaining volume.

Sunstreaker burned, trembled, hanging on to the edge just to take them that much higher. Metalhawk’s fingers curled into his shoulders. It had been a slower climb, deeper, but still so achingly familiar. He couldn’t let go of this ever again, and so turned words into a weapon, and plunged the knife in. “Still love you,” Sunstreaker murmured, his voice breaking static in his sincerity.

Metalhawk tensed, teeth biting into Sunstreaker’s shoulder, trying to bury the cry of want and ecstasy. Sunstreaker let the backlash take him down, open, hiding nothing, he moaned long and low.

“You are still ruthless,” Metalhawk whispered, but he clung to Sunstreaker as he sank to kneel on the ground. Sunstreaker’s grip wasn’t so tight now. Metalhawk could climb right out of his lap if he wanted to.

“Because I want you? Because I love you, and missed you, and didn’t _ever_ stop thinking about you?”

“Yes.”

Twist the knife deeper, Sunstreaker thought. “If you don’t love me, I’ll let you go. But give me the courtesy of a goodbye this time.”

Metalhawk trembled against him, silent, and didn’t move.

~ | ~

  
[ ](http://s793.photobucket.com/albums/yy217/tf_epic_recs/?action=view&current=rumichallengebanner.jpg)   


~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
